CODE BLACK (book 2 of Undying Truth CODE RED
by REDROOM VALINTINESDAY
Summary: Gareki is a delinquent who tries to forget about his abusive past that constantly haunts him. But little does he know he's apart of something way bigger than a destructive teenage life dealing with grief.With the last gift given to him by his ex, Alex Thorn, a bracelet that he finds himself drawn to and soon realizes it isn't an ordinary gift. After following clues to it's origins
1. Summary

Gareki is a delinquent who tries to forget about his abusive past that constantly haunts him. But little does he know he's apart of something way bigger than a destructive teenage life dealing with grief. With the last gift given to him by his ex, Alex Thorn, a bracelet that he finds himself drawn to and soon realizes it isn't an ordinary gift. After following clues to it's origins his life takes an abrupt turn to the unexpected and things he hadn't thought to be realistic begin to happen. He is framed for a death he didn't commit and for that a government agency wants him and his friends dead for reasons he has yet to understand. But after being forced to move to Miami with Yogi, a self employed detective who soon gets promoted to work for the very agency that wants him killed, his purpose in life suddenly begins to resurface. Even more so when he meets a group of super powered teens who pose a threat to the world and The Alliance that's against them. In the end he is faced with two fetal choices that determine where his loyalty lies. A confirmation on rather he's good or bad

This is the summary of my new book. It's out now with more chapters on Wattpad. please go check it out. I know you've all been waiting for this and so I finally delivered.

Go to my account on Wattpad at REDROOM or GothinBlack. Thanks


	2. Prologue

This was it...

This was the choice that mattered...

Everything that led me up to this moment had boiled down to this.

A choice. A choice that would affect my future. Where I stood. If I was going to make it out of this I needed to play my cards right.

The good and the bad were far off on either side of me. One in front, the other behind. A short walking distance away.

The gun was held tightly in my grasp at my side. My bloody knuckles bulging white. This wasn't all the fight from 3 sides had ended me with. I wasn't just covered in blood. But it wasn't mine. My hair was a mess, I had cuts and scraps, my clothes were torn and my body ached from head to toe and yet I still found the strength to stand.

Truth is I should be dead. But that's just the thing. I can't die that easily.

This wasn't about building myself up. In full closure I'm being serious. My entire body was built up around something that was way more powerful than I could've ever imagined.

I faced the good. He glanced up at me. Expression taut. Eyes intensely holding mine. His previous attention being drawn towards the gun in my fist.

He stood far enough away from me in order to give me space. He wanted me to consider what I was doing with the weapon.

He had stepped back cautiously and had spoken the clichéd words people spoke when there was a murderous weapon in clean sight, scared for their lives.

"Think about what you're doing," he had told me warily but hard enough to advise me that he still had that daunting edge about him. The same as it had been when we were reunited. I hadn't forgotten it. He was always the boss of me. Right?

 _Right._

Atleast that's what he had portrayed.

The gun was still low at my right thigh. My hand still heated against its metal from the use of my powers. A steady breeze reeking of metallic bio components wafted past the three of us as we stood in the underground lab of the business building.

The generator beside me hummed loudly as it powered the agents assigned to this cover up.

They hid themselves well.

Truth be told, this wasn't a business building at all. But a government agency assigned to kill people like me.

People like me with special abilities that went beyond the genetic material of an average human. I was something more. And they were afraid of me. Of what I was capable of.

I wasn't born or diagnosed. This power was forced on me before I even had the strength to walk. I was only an infant.

I didn't want this. But I had to live with it.

"You're the last person who should be telling me what to do," I spoke up defensively, fed up with him bossing me around like some oblivious little kid yet to embark into the world and realize how cruel it was. Even now he was still the same and yet after everything we'd been through he still treated me like I hadn't grown up.

Images from everything I had gone through with the good side flashed behind my eyes.

He had taught me a lot even though most of the time I didn't want to rely on him. He had grown on me mentally and I would be lying if I denied having some type of feelings for him. The memories still stuck with me though in a small form of gratitude.

"Use that anger . Let it drive your thirst for revenge." The deep voice behind me belonged to the bad." You're one of us. No other mind can think like ours. So do what you were created to do. **Destroy**."

I glared at the good before averting my chemically inhanced gaze on the young man behind me. Gun still held low.

He was the boss of me-the actual boss- and when we first met he had made that painfully clear. No one dared to oppose his decision or orders, except one who had the balls to form an alliance against him and his altered army of young adults.

The bad was just like me. Forced with inhuman abilities. Which was enough to explain why I had sided with him this whole time up until now where I would be forced to choose a side.

This whole time I had thought I was bread out to be like my father. A bad person. And the bad side had allowed me to believe that I was made to destroy lives just like he did.

As if the good had read my mind, he spoke up.

"You're not like him. You're not like any of them. You're good."

He sounded sincere. But the gun was still solid in my hand. How was I supposed to be sure he meant it.

People would say anything if it meant their lives would be spared. But something in the back of my mind told me he wasn't saying this for his benefit.

He was trying to redeem himself from betraying me. To apologize.

I couldn't help but to have formed some kind of fondness for the bad. They had treated me like no other in the world and finally I felt understood, like I belonged somewhere. It was only natural for me to want to keep their hideout secret from their enemies, the good. But the good had betrayed me and told his leader all about where they were.

The good were going to take everything I loved away from me. And most likely would kill me as well as the others that were just like me.

So here we stood. Settling this out with my final choice.

With that in mind I held the gun up towards the good. Finger already set on the trigger. My target was locked.

I stared dead at him, no sign of remorse or any emotion except for anger on my face.

He looked at me blankly but his eyes held a firm restriction. "I know you think I did you wrong but trust me when I tell you I didn't tell them anything. But after all of this is over I won't let my agency kill you. Whatever it takes I won't let them. I'll take you away from all of this with a chance to live a normal life. This isn't the answer for your happiness, Gareki. You're **not** evil! But I swear if you side with them the world won't be civilized, it'll be chaotic and corrupted. Is that what you want?"

Gareki could feel his jaw tighten. His grip suddenly became tighter on the gun. "How can you be sure?"

The good looked at him knowingly and for the first time Gareki saw something different in his eyes. The same look Alex had given once before. A sincerity like no other.

"Trust me, I'm sure," said the good calmly.

"He's bullshitting,"spoke up the bad. "Finish him. **Now.** " His voice had gotten harder. Desperate.

Gareki paused in thought for a split second before deciding.

He pulled the trigger. The loud sound of a bullet shooting clean through flesh followed soon after.

The choice was made...


End file.
